Blood Lust
by BerryBlood0102
Summary: DISCLAIMER:   I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries. All characters and ideas are from J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.      -
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries. All characters and ideas are from J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Notes:**

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries. All characters and ideas are from J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.

Elena woke up screaming. She sat bolt upright in bed, hand pressed against her chest panting heavily; tears streaming down her face. This was not the first time she woke up screaming from her nightmares.

"Elena...ELENA! Its okay, I'm here. You just had another bad dream." Bonnie wrapped her arms around her best friend. Elena was shaking.  
"Bonnie...I'm sc-scared. These nightmares are becoming more and more real. He's getting closer to me, I can feel it!" Elena had burst into tears and was hysterical.

"You are safe here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to you. He knows the situation and he's taking every precaution." Bonnie said reassuringly trying to comfort Elena.

When Elena Gilbert was just a child, the darkest and most feared wizard of all time had come to power. Lord Voldemort went on a killing spree. He brutally murdered thousands of people; horror was spread through the country. Everyone was scared. All witches and wizards were terrified. Even in the muggle world, people knew something just wasn't right. There had been many disappearances and murders around that time, but no one could quite understand what was actually going on. If you were not a pure blood (a person of entirely magical heritance) or someone who stood in his way and did not follow him, you were dead.

Elena's parents possessed the Philosophers Stone, the Elixir of Life. This was handed down to them by their ancestors. This was the only elixir left in the world. Lord Voldemort wanted this stone more than anything and would stop at nothing to get it. He broke into Elena's home and sadistically murdered both her parents. Voldemort killed her father first and then took the life of her mother as she so bravely tried to protect Elena. He had used the Avada Kedavra spell on them. Also known as the "Killing Curse" which causes instant death. Voldemort had used the Avada Kedavra spell on Elena, but it had not worked. She was the only person to ever survive that curse and still living and breathing today. She was practically famous for it and everyone knew her name.

After the attack on Elena, Voldemort's powers had nearly withered away till he was almost nothing. But over the years, he has become stronger and more powerful. Everyone knew he was coming...it was only a matter of time now. He wanted that Philosophers Stone and he needed the blood of any relative who possessed the stone to activate it. The only problem is...Elena was the only living person in her family left. That meant Voldemort was coming for her soon and she knew it. The Philosophers Stone was being kept safe, hidden at Hogwarts.

She was living in an orphanage since she was a child, she had no family left. Once she became a teenager, she received her letter from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could not express the happiness she felt at that very moment; all she could do was cry. Elena was ecstatic and could not wait to begin her new life there and start fresh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Damon Salvatore, please take a seat!" Dumbledore introduced himself and shook Damon's hand.

"Pleasure." Damon sat down in the comfortable leather chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore had a few matters to discuss with Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore was turned into a vampire in 1862, along with his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore. They used to be the most feared creatures back then; feeding on innocent people, murdering them for their own amusement. They were completely violent and acted out on pure animal instinct, not a trace of humanity left inside them. Many years later, when Voldemort came to power and the Death Eater's came along (Voldemort's followers), they had murdered Stefan. Voldemort had used the Avada Kedavra curse on him after torturing him with the Cruciatus curse for what seemed like an eternity. Damon tried to save his brother but it was too late. Fortunately, Damon managed to escape. He made it his number one priority to avenge his little brother's death. Damon then joined the Ministry of Magic to help bring down Voldemort. He had killed death eaters and had imprisoned many of them as well, but it still wasn't enough. During the last few years, Damon had changed for the better. He had regained some of his humanity, been able to control his emotions a little better as well. He was also able to control his cravings for human blood, although at times it was very tempting. Damon was on a "diet," only drinking the blood of animals to satisfy his hunger instead of feeding on humans. But he was still a vampire, and still extremely dangerous.

"I'm assuming you know why I brought you here to Hogwarts, Mr. Salvatore?" Dumbledore asked.

"You need my protection, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Precisely. I am sure you've heard of Elena Gilbert, the only person to survive Voldemort's attack. I need you to watch over her, protect her. It is imperative that you make sure nothing happens to her. I will have to leave Hogwarts for a short time to deal with issues at the Ministry. During my absence, I will not be able to protect her. That's where you come into the picture. You are by far one of the strongest people I know. I do realize you are a vampire whose has done terrible, things in the past. But I trust that you have changed now."

"Thank you. I would be honored Professor. You have my word." Damon said.

"Now, I don't think it would be the greatest idea for you to inform her about this. The entire faculty know about your purpose here. You are to pose as a student. The less people know about you being here, the better. You do not want to draw attention to yourself." Dumbledore warned.

"I completely agree." Damon smiled. He sat up and shook Dumbledore's hand once more.

"Alright then, we have an agreement! Now off you go! You're already running late for your first class. You will see Elena there." Dumbledore said.

And Damon was off to his first potion lesson.

***

"Ohhhh shit, shit, SHIT!" Elena panicked looking at her watch while running down the long staircase to get to potions class.

Professor Snape was already not fond of her and because she was running late, he would defiantly make sure to point it out and embarrass her as soon as she walked into class. Elena hurried down the staircase and quickly turned the corner, only to bang into a solid, hard object that knocked her flat onto the floor.

"Ouuuch!" She moaned rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay? Quite the fall you took there!" Damon bent down and helped the girl up.

"Yeah...thanks." Elena finally opened her eyes.

She couldn't believe the most gorgeous specimen of a man was standing right infront of her. He had the most beautiful face she's ever laid eyes on. He was tall, had nice broad shoulders. She could tell even with his leather jacket on that he had a smoking hot, muscular body. She guessed he was about 27-28 years old. He had jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and very pale skin. It was almost not human like, but still gorgeous. Elena couldn't take her eyes off him. She noticed his chiselled and masculine jaw line, and then his delicate, soft lips that were full of colour. He was incredibly sexy and mysterious.

"H-hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I don't think we've met before." Elena was blushing so badly over embarrassment, but couldn't help but smile at this handsome man.

Elena Gilbert...this is the girl I'm supposed to protect!

Damon noticed Elena getting flustered, the pink glowing from her cheeks. He could sense her blood boiling with excitement whenever she looked at him. He could hear her heart beating so rapidly inside her chest. Damon loved having that effect on women. His eyes couldn't help but trail over her entire body. He loved the exotic features she had, long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Elena had beautiful tanned, soft skin. His eyes moved down. He could see the vein pulsating in her neck and imagined himself piercing her skin with his razor sharp teeth and drinking her delicious blood. Her scent was breathtaking...it was very sweet, candy-like and filled with vanilla and a slight hint of chocolate. His eyes moved lower. Damon noticed her enormous breasts, slender body, and long legs. He was absolutely smitten.

Oh boy, this girl is going to be trouble for you.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He flashed his gorgeous, perfect smile.

Elena couldn't tell whether he was admiring her appearance or if he just wanted to eat her.

"Well, I better get to class, I'm already really late! Professor Snape is going to KILL me!"

"Hey, I think that's the same teacher I have right now...potions isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Yes, it's just down the hall here."

"After you." Damon motioned with his hand for Elena to lead the way. She turned her back away from Damon.

Mmmm, nice ass too.

Elena opened the door to the classroom. Everyone turned around to see who was coming in late and began giggling. Elena felt her face flush again from embarrassment.

"So kind of you to join us. 15 points from Gryffindor for tardiness. Do not expect me to be so nice about it next time Ms. Gilbert. Do you understand?" Professor Snape said coldly.

"Yes Sir." Elena sighed as she sat down between her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy and Bonnie Bennett.

All of the girls in the classroom turned to stare at Damon. He was gorgeous. Almost every girl in the classroom pulled out their compact mirror and started fixing their makeup or they were trying to flirt with him and get his attention. Damon acted like he didn`t notice, but he knew.

Professor Snape raised his hand to silence the class.

"Silence. I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Damon Salvatore. Please do your best at welcoming him to Hogwarts and show him around, if necessary. Now pull out your 'Guide to Advanced Potion Making' textbook and turn to page 87."

"Who is that guy you walked into the classroom with?" Draco demanded.

"Relax! I just met him outside. We talked for like two minutes!" Elena said in her defense. She hated it when her boyfriend got into these fits of jealous rage.

"Well, I'm sure he has a lot more than just talking on his mind." He spat as he glared at Damon. Damon just smiled back at him just to egg him on. He raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide.

"That pretty boy better keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him." He said loud enough to make sure Damon could hear. However, Damon already had great hearing to begin with.

"Draco! Will you shut the fuck up before Snape yells at you next!" Bonnie whispered loudly to him.

"Another 15 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my lesson, Ms. Bennett." Snape said calmly.

"God dammit. Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you."  
Bonnie was furious. Their house had already lost 30 points in a matter of minutes.

Draco never got in trouble. Slytherin's were always sneaky people. Bonnie never really liked him that much either. She saw straight through him and knew he wasn't good enough for her best friend, Elena. She had told Elena on many occasions how she felt about him. Bonnie didn't trust him or his intentions with her. It always seemed like he had a hidden agenda, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

After potions was done, everyone met up in the Great Hall for lunch. Damon headed straight for the girls' table.

"Mind if I join ladies?" Damon flashed his pearly whites.

"Of cou-"Elena was interrupted by Draco.

"-Of course, NOT! This is our table!" He yelled.

"I asked the ladies at the table if I could join, not you, Mr. Peroxide. Unless...you wish to add yourself into that category." Damon said calmly, still smiling.

Elena and Bonnie were trying to hide their laughter.

"Take a seat. I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie offered her hand as she introduced herself, still laughing.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'm Damon Salvatore." They shook hands and then he sat down beside her. Elena and Draco were sitting across from them. Everyone began eating their lunch, except Damon.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco demanded as if he was trying to figure out something.

Damon took a piece of bread off the table and shoved it in his mouth just to spite him. He smiled back at Draco just to piss him off even more.

"So Damon, tell us where you're from. Why did you transfer over to Hogwarts halfway through the year?" Elena asked just so the boys would stop arguing, but she was also curious.

Damon never thought about what he would say in case someone had asked him this question.

_Fuck._

"It's actually quite a long story. I don't want to bore you all and get into it. We can save it for another time." He said simply.

"You're here because you're up to no good." Draco called him out on it, trying to pick a fight like he usually did.

Damon leaned across the table and moved up to Draco's face. Both of their eyes locked on eachother in hatred. The smile completely gone from his face, Damon now became serious. He whispered to Draco. "Up to no good? I wouldn't be the one talking, Malfoy. I know who your parents really are..." And with that, he left the Great Hall without saying another word.

Elena and Bonnie were sitting there stunned.

"Whoa...what the hell just happened there?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Bonnie added.

"That guy is not who he says he is, and I'm going to prove it to you Elena. You mark my words." Draco warned.

"Draco, please do not start anything, okay?" She hated it when he acted like that. It was really starting to annoy her.

"Common Elena, let's go." Bonnie said as she stood up. She was clearly sick of his bullshit too. Elena and Bonnie walked back up to their dorm room.


End file.
